redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thel' Vomadore/ Noonvale:The Land of Peace
This fan fic. was originaly by Bluestripe, but he and I decided to write it together, sorry if there's any delay in this truly coming, I need Blue! XD--Thel' Vomadore, Blue and Silver together! Go, Mateys!~~Bluestripe, If anything goes wrong, blame Silver.JK!:D Book one:Gathering Company Chapter one A bright summer morn was rising over Redwall Abbey, birds began singing and creatures awoke from their slumbers. Trintar, a young mouse of sixteen seasons, with light brown fur and dark blue eyes, strong, and slightly taller than other mice, got out of his truckle bed in the Abbey Dormitories, he slipped on his green tunic, and black belt, and went down the stairs to Great Hall. When he arrived he looked up at the Tapestry, it depicted the life of the Abbey creatures, in the center of it, Martin the Warrior was depicted, he had a kindly smile, and was leaning on his great sword, behind fleeing in all directions, were vermin of all kinds, Trintar continued staring, then he heard it, a strong, kindly voice soundng out in the corridors of his mind, mist shrouded his vision, and out of the mist, a mouse was walking, Trintar instinctavely knew, it was Martin, though he was unbeleiving until Marin spoke, Look for two who will come on the day of name,'' One of long ears, from the mountain by the sea, Descendant of actor, and glutton, The other, a Loner from the woods, Descendant of former slave, filled with wild strength, Watch for them and you will know, descendant of my friend, The Loner, will wield my sword, ''and you, will rule a land,'' ''which was almost, my home, farewell young friend. And with that, Martin was gone, Trintar was brought back to reality by the Dibbuns, who came rushing through Great Hall and collided with him, making him fall with a yell, he looked at the giggling Dibbuns and said, "Huh, should watch where your going, could very well been one of the elders, not me who you hit, they are much more frail then me,' he looked at there downcast faces, "But it's alright, your still very young, go on, get to breakfast!" The Dibbuns smiled up at him and began running to the stairs, but remembered Trintar's words, and walked down, and good thing too, Abbess Della came walking up the stairs, she walked over to Trintar and said, "They sure looked like they got a talking to." Trintar, or Trin, as he preffered to be called, replied, "They did, they ran me over, and I told them that they very well coud have hit and elder, wich are much more frail than me." "Yes, that is true, are you alright?" "Yeah, just alitte shaken." "Alright, let's get down to breakfast." The two mice walked down, Trin remembered nothing of Martin's visit. Redwall Abbey Riverthorn the Loner, and otter of twenty seasons, clad in a black cloak, with a hood that was over his head, a brown tunic, and long black gloves, looked into the vastness of Mossflower Woods,'' 'If we march hard, we'll make Redwall by tonight''' He turned and shook the young hare who was sleeping against a tree, she had snow white fur, and was wearing a sandy-colored tunic, he said "Up on yer paws, dozyears! We've not got all day, come on missy, get up!" He jabbed her soflty with his spear butt, she got up and said indignantly, "I say, steady on with all that bangin' with that spear! And enough with the missy your at least three seasons younger than me! Wot!" Riverthorn, or Thor, as he liked to be called, corrected her, "Elder, three seasons your elder, now lets go Moonbeam, do you want to get to Redwall or not?" "I want to get there, just tired and sore from all that jabbin'! Wot!" "I wouldn't need to if you would get up!" "Oh stop it! I get long before you dozychops!" "I've been up long before, you! I cooked breakfast, and ate it, justified, by you hoggin' it all last night, and you snooze you lose." Moonbeam looked at him with a look of injured innocence, "Hoggin' it all last night? That was you! And no tucker left for me?! Jerk! Wot!" "I'm a jerk? I've been carrying everything while you lolop in the back when you could be scouting ahead! You are a running hare of the Long Patrol of Salamandastron?" "Yes, but I've been running so long I'm tired of it, I just want to get to the Abbey!" "Well, if you get up and we march hard, we can make it by tonight, and they are planning a Nameday feast, a great big feast, all that food and dri--." "Shut up and march you plank-tailed duffer! Don't you want to get to Redwall?" Thor shook his head, Younger generations, no respect, hold on, I'm sounding like an old un now! He began running after the haremaid, who in her haste, had picked up the gear,'' 'at least she got that!''' He twilrled his diamond headed spear checking to make sure the diamond dagger was still at his side, he took off at full speed, easily catching up with the haremaid, both of them turned the journey into a full blown race to get to Redwall, and food, rest, and food first. Chapter 2 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts